


A visit from the Captain

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to Sickbay.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit from the Captain

Sometimes, Leonard lets his guard down.

Like just now, when Jim has been into Sickbay to call in on a couple of crew members who were injured on that last away mission – who are, incidentally, trying to convince the medical staff that “it's not that bad really” and “it was only a little spear, you should have seen the big ones”. Leonard has all too well-founded suspicions of where that sort of devil-may-care attitude to personal well-being has come from.

Jim had come into Sickbay like the successful and well-liked captain that he is, talking to the patients, being pleasant to the staff, and generally keeping morale high. He manages pretty well, even though everyone knows away missions are fraught with danger, particularly if you are unfortunate enough to be standing next to the captain when the native inhabitants of whatever new planet they're on decide that they'd really rather not join the Federation, thank you very much.

So, Jim had come in and been charming and personable until both patients and staff couldn't help but grin back at him and feel that their day had been immeasurably improved by his visit. The problem was that this effect was not lost on Leonard, either.

It was when he came out of the office that the trouble started. After Jim had had a good twenty minutes to socialise, Leonard had come into Sickbay and shooed Jim away, telling him to stop bothering the patients and go back to the Bridge where he belonged. Jim had capitulated fairly easily, but not without giving Leonard his trademark wink and swaggering ever so slightly as he left.

Sometimes, Leonard just can't keep his eyes off Jim, and when he does so, everything he feels at that moment is obvious in his eyes – be it worry, disbelief, annoyance, or lust. He's not sure why the sight of the captain walking through Sickbay with a smile on his face is quite so arousing, but he can't deny his own reactions.

It takes over half an hour to stop Chapel calling him a lovesick puppy, though he suspects grimly that the all-too-accurate accusation may well be back the next time Jim stops by.


End file.
